Before It's Too Late
by nashvillefan12
Summary: Rayna struggles with the aftermath of the proposals when an unexpected visitor drops by and gives her a rude awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a shot at what could happen after the finale...hope you enjoy!**

The dreadful weekend was finally over. Rayna had never been more thankful for a Monday morning. She busied herself around the kitchen while Daphne kept Luke's two kids entertained at the breakfast table.

_It was their first weekend as a family after the big engagement. Luke's daughter hardly ever left his side. "There's Daddy's girl." As Luke often said before picking the girl up and carrying her everywhere. At 9-years-old Rayna felt the girl was too big to be picked up but she decided not to say anything, reminding herself that Luke rarely got to see his children._

He came running downstairs, his fingers fastening the top button on his shirt and making his way over to the stove where Rayna was making French toast. "Morning." He drew closer to her as she tilted her head slightly towards him and smiled. "Morning." He quickly kissed her cheek before opening the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

He looked over at Daphne and his children at the breakfast table. "Well would you look at that beautiful family!" Daphne turned around in her chair to face him looking from the empty seat next to her than back at Luke. "We're missing one. If she's even still apart of this family."

_Maddie had been absent most of the weekend spending most of her time locked in her room. This new blended family was an adjustment for everyone and Maddie wanted nothing to do with it._

Rayna rolled her eyes. "Of course she's still apart of this family." She walked over to the stairs and hollered her oldest daughter's name then turned back to Luke who shot her a look. She knew that look all too well. He had been telling her all weekend that they needed to set some rules down for the kids especially Maddie who tried her best to make sure everyone had a rotten weekend. As Rayna returned to the stove to finish making breakfast she felt Luke's eyes on her. "It's just a teenage phase. She's going to get over it." She assured him.

They were just about to grab their plates and join the kids at the breakfast table when Maddie came stomping downstairs. Rayna and Luke both looked at the girl who avoided total eye contact. Her brow frowned as she opened the cupboard grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl then slammed it shut. Rayna jumped clearly startled by Maddie's anger. After a long stressful weekend Rayna didn't have the energy to deal with her daughter's nonsense today.

"I made you a plate. We're having French toast." Rayna said gingerly holding out Maddie's plate ignoring her rude behavior. Maddie ignored her as she opened the door to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk to pour on her cereal. Luke gave Rayna another look, shaking his head before sitting down at the breakfast table with the kids. Rayna stood there for a second, her hand on her hip leaning up against the counter as Maddie walked past her.

Frustrated, Rayna quickly turned and grabbed Maddie's arm before she could get out of reach. "Maddie." Rayna said in a sharp tone turning the girl around to face her. Maddie glared at her mother annoyed. "You are the oldest and I expect you to set a good example and be respectful." Not saying a word, Maddie just rolled her eyes.

With that Rayna grabbed her plate off the counter and joined Luke and the kids at the table. Maddie stood there for a moment holding her breakfast in her hand. She watched as Luke wrapped his arm around the back of her mother's chair, pulling her close.

There was no way she was eating breakfast while watching _THAT_ so she walked around the counter and pulled out a stool, taking a seat at the counter with her back to everyone. Luke noticed as he nudged Rayna with his shoulder glancing over at Maddie.

"Maddie." Rayna said gently but Maddie ignored her again, continuing to eat her breakfast. "Maddie." Rayna repeated more forceful this time. Maddie tossed her spoon in her cereal bowl, the sound of the spoon hitting the glass echoed through the room. "WHAT?" Maddie shouted annoyed as she turned to face her mother. "This behavior of yours is not acceptable in this house." Maddie shrugged. "Fine then I'm moving in with Deacon." Maddie said turning back to her breakfast. Luke leaned real close to Rayna. "Just a phase huh?" She hated that Maddie was hurting so bad to the point she was lashing out but she hated Luke judging her a parent even more.

Thankfully, Luke had a meeting at the studio that morning and the kids were off to school. Finally alone, she tidied up a bit after everyone was gone.

A little while later she heard a knock at the door. When she saw the white haired man at the door she smiled. "Hey Rayna."

"Watty!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Come in." She said as she stepped back from the door.

He took a seat on the sofa in the livingroom. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water?" She offered standing a few steps away in the kitchen. "No thanks I'm fine."

She joined him in the livingroom sitting across from him. He didn't say anything for a minute, just sat there with his arms crossed shaking his head. Rayna tensed a bit noticing he was staring at the giant diamond on her finger. "I gotta say that was some show y'all put on the other night." Rayna sensed his sarcasm. "Come on now, don't start. Luke is a good guy."

_Watty had been a friend of the family's for years but Rayna had thought of him more as a father figure. After her mother died, Lamar never cared to talk about her even when Rayna begged him to tell her a story but when Watty came around she didn't have to beg. He'd just pull up a seat with a smile on his face, always finding a new fascinating story about her Mama to tell. Until recently, Rayna had always guessed Watty was a longtime friend of her mother's like maybe they went to school together. Often she wondered why Lamar hated him so much until she found out about the affair. _

"How is everyone taking it?" Watty asked curiously unfolding his arms. Unsure of how to answer that question especially after this morning, she shrugged. "The kids are adjusting." _Adjusting was an understatement she thought to herself._ Without hesitating he leaned forward and asked the loaded question. "And Deacon?"

_Breathing suddenly became an issue for Rayna. Her eyes darted over to the kitchen counter where just a few days ago Deacon had kissed her so tenderly leaving her wanting more. The look in his eyes when he reached for her hand, she willed him to take Luke's diamond off so they could be a family just like he said but instead he closed her fingers around the ring. HIS ring. "This is yours. I never should've taken it back." He softly whispered to her. She stared at the ring for a long time after he left. It felt more like he put his heart in her hand asking her to hold onto it until she was ready to give him hers to hold._

She glanced down at the floor, fidgeting with her hair. "You know I've been really busy with the album launch I haven't really talked to him." She fibbed wondering if Watty knew Deacon had gotten to her again.

"Oh hey, congratulations on your album." Rayna smiled, relieved he had changed the subject. "Thank you. I think we finally got this label up off the ground." He nodded. "You sure did Rayna. Your Mama would be so proud of you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I just wish she were here." Rayna said as he reached across the coffee table for her hand. "Me too Darlin'. She was the love of my life." Rayna smiled with a tear in her eye. It was always comforting to know how much he cared about her mother.

After a bit Watty stood up. "Well I better get going." She stood as well. "I'm glad you stopped by." He started to walk out of the room when he noticed a picture on the stand next to the sofa. "What's this?"

He picked it up to admire the photo. "Oh it's just something Maddie made from the benefit concert at Fort Campbell." Watty looked from the picture back at Rayna. "Maddie. Deacon's daughter." It was more of a statement than a question but Rayna nodded anyway. "I see it now. She looks a lot like him. A nice blend of the two of you."

_Rayna smiled remembering the day Maddie was born. Peaking at the little face wrapped up in her pink blanket, she knew before they got the paternity test back that this little precious person she and Deacon created. Although she had known it for years it was nice to hear people take note of the resemblance._

"Well she certainly acts like him. Stubborn. I thought Deacon had a temper but I'm beginning to think Maddie's is far worse." Rayna said with a laugh recalling this morning's events. Watty placed the photo back down. "Don't forget that." He said matter-of-factly still glancing at the photo. "Oh believe me she makes it very hard to forget. Teenagers I tell ya."

He turned his attention back to Rayna. "No I mean don't forget that feeling you get when you talk about Deacon and you're family together. I still get that same feeling when I talk about your mama and what our life would've been like if she didn't go off the road that night." Rayna swallowed hard. She hated to recall the details of her mother's death. "Watty." Rayna said trying to stop him from going on.

"No Rayna listen." He begged. "Marrying Luke Wheeler will not change your feelings for Deacon. Believe me I waited for Virginia to leave Lamar and when she finally did it was too late. Don't wait Rayna. Please before it's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise some Rayna and Deacon interaction is coming soon! Hope you enjoy!**

One song. One stupid love song was all it took to make Scarlett change her mind about her future. Out in the livingroom her bags still laid by the door all packed and ready to go but she wasn't. Not yet anyways.

_"__I don't think you should go." Those words echoed in her head since Gunner had said to her at the Bluebird. What did that even mean? She wondered. As far as she was concerned he was with Zoey and they __seemed__ pretty happy so why was he writing this beautiful song for her?_

Taking a seat at the breakfast table with her cup of coffee, she tilted her head slightly when she saw a picture of Rayna and Luke on the front page of the newspaper. Before she knew it she had picked it up to study it.

_Luke was down on one knee, his cowboy hat sitting beside him on the stage and Rayna was leaning over him to seal the deal with a kiss. The King and Queen of Country. It sure looked like a fairytale but maybe things weren't exactly what they __seemed__._

Engrossed in the newspaper article, she hardly noticed him enter the room. "Mornin'." Her eyes grew wide when she recognized Deacon's voice. She quickly folded the paper and laid it on the table. "Mornin'." She replied casually before faking a smile and hiding the paper under her elbows. He looked at her confused for a moment then just shook his head and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

He opened the silverware drawer, picking out a spoon to add sugar to his coffee with. "Well what's on your agenda today?" He asked as he stirred in his sugar and milk. "Thought I'd start apartment hunting since it looks like I'll be sticking around here after all."

_A year ago when Scarlett decided to move in with him, they both agreed not to pry in each other's personal lives because as Deacon would say 'that's none of your damn business' but he couldn't help but wonder what caused the sudden change in her lately._

He looked over at his frail blonde niece with concern. The bags under her eyes indicated to him how exhausted she was. Cautiously, he sat down across from her. "Is that what you want? To stick around? Just last week you were rambling about how much you wanted to go back to Old Miss."

Her tired eyes drifted to the floor as she brought her right knee up and tucked it under her chin. "I guess I changed my mind." She wasn't about to tell him how complicated things were between Zoey, Gunner and herself. He nodded, deciding to let it go.

It had always been in her nature to take care of people and before he knew it she stood to put a piece of toast in the toaster for him. "You can stay here a little longer you know?"

She nodded as she turned around to open the fridge, pulling out the eggs. "Thanks but I think it's time to have my own place again." Maneuvering around the kitchen, she placed the frying pan on the stove, turning the burner on medium. "'Sides Maddie needs her own room when she stays on the weekends and I think I finally have enough saved up from working at the Bluebird and touring for Rayn-" Scarlett paused as she let the cracked egg slide into the frying pan.

Her eyes darted towards him, cursing under her breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

She was a nervous wreck, afraid she might've just sent him over the edge but he seemed to be in control, not even bothered by her comment. "Who? Rayna?" The casual tone of his voice surprised her, leaving her speechless. "Is that why you hid the paper? Cause of the engagement announcement?"

'Nothing gets by him.' She thought to herself but instead looked up at him, a curious look on her face wondering how in the world he knew about the announcement. It was as if he read her mind when he picked up the paper and waved it in the air. "It was in the weekend edition too and on Good Morning America and let's not forget the fourteen, no fifteen times they played Ball and Chain on the radio yesterday." Without any effort, he tossed the paper back onto the table.

"Hard to escape I guess." Scarlett said as she scooped the eggs and toast onto a plate, carrying them over to him. He just smirked. "Darlin' you can say that again. Oh and did I mention I'm scheduled to tour with Luke next month?" He picked up his fork, stabbing at the eggs and lifting it to his mouth.

After she refilled her cup of coffee, she joined him at the table. "How do you do it? I mean how do you not wonder what it would've been like if things had been different?" She always wondered how things would've been if she accepted Gunner's proposal.

_'__Damn.' He thought, wondering where Scarlett had been the past fourteen years when he laid awake wondering if Rayna was doing the same thing, when she touched his arm to congratulate him after a successful show nearly making his skin burn because he wanting her so badly. All those longing looks he shot Rayna's way when he wondered what it would've been like if he was her husband instead of Teddy. To Scarlett, he must've made it look easy to go on without Rayna all these years._

"I used to ask myself that question every day" She sat up straight eager to hear any advice he had to throw her way. "but then I learned living in the past isn't good for anyone."

_Boy was that the truth. Just the other night, before he went over to Rayna's he knew he was ready to leave his dark past behind him. If he could just have her and show her that he was ready to start a future with her, he would never touch a drink again._

Something about the way he kissed her and she didn't pull away made him confident she would be his very soon. He took a sip of his coffee, placing the mug on the table when a big grin lit up on his face. "Sometimes you have to **save yourself** and in the end things will be exactly the way they're **supposed to be**."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not sure if I'm taking this in the right direction but here it is..**

Large crowds were never Deacon's thing and if he were being honest neither were small crowds. Sure he had played for a few thousand people like it were no big deal but it took all he could to pull himself up in front of the room at an AA meeting to speak.

As he sat in one of those uncomfortable, hard, plastic chairs at an eight o'clock meeting, he anxiously tapped his foot on the ground. He checked his watch more frequently than not, hoping to see the door swing open any minute now.

The group of people that surrounded him were getting restless because the meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago.

One of the sponsors awkwardly cleared their throat. "Shall we begin?" He asked deliberately pointing the question towards Deacon.

Deacon could feel all eyes were on him. He wanted to wait for her. Just five more minutes and he swore she would show up but then he remembered that giant diamond she still wore on her finger and began doubting that she would show up tonight...

He ducked his head and slowly nodded, giving the sponsor the okay to begin the meeting. Without her.

_A few days before…_

Deacon stood onstage rehearsing for the upcoming tour. He had ran through the set with his band and was going over chord changes with his lead guitarist when Luke Wheeler strolled in.

Deacon's entire band looked in the direction of Luke. His cowboy boots thudded across the rehearsal stage. "Freakin' Deacon! How's it going?" Luke asked patting his buddy on the back.

Deacon rocked back and forth on his feet. He hadn't seen Luke since the big proposal nor had he thought about him being with Rayna but seeing him standing there with a big smirk on his face brought back unwanted memories of the pair.

He could feel his blood boiling but he kept his cool as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Good." He replied casually without a hint of anger or resentment. "We'll clear the stage so y'all can start."

Deacon was about to assist his band in striking the stage when Luke's booming voice and big presence stopped him.

"Hey now, hold on a second. I believe _It's On Tonight_ is on the set list."

Deacon nodded knowing it was useless to avoid the guy. Luke was his boss now, they had a tour together. "I believe you're right. Adam and I were going over chord changes but-" He turned towards Adam giving his guitar player a look. "It can wait I guess."

Luke threw his hands in the air shooing Deacon away. "Oh no go on. We got plenty of time before the tour. Besides you're the best damn guitar player I know so go show 'em how it's done Claybourne."

Deacon offered Luke a small smile in an effort to say 'Thank you'. Before he could get out of reach, Luke hollered after him. "Wheels Up!" Deacon turned and smirked at him then continued to walk offstage. This guy was so full of himself he had no idea what Rayna saw in him.

As Luke's band joined him onstage, Deacon made his way down the hallway, grabbing a guitar from one of the stands. He could hear the music from the stage and Luke singing. He knew it was hopeless to rehearse anything there with the noise interfering with his thoughts. He told Adam he'd see him around as he placed his guitar back on the stand.

Rounding the corner, he could see the door swing open further down the hall and a site before his eyes. Her red hair was a giveway. He could tell from a million miles away it was her.

There really was no running now. He already spotted her and he was walking her way. She stood there motionless as he approached her with a friendly greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied fidgeting with hair.

"You here for Luke's rehearsal?" Not that he cared.

Her eyes began to wander, trying her best to avoid his. "Yeah."

He looked down noticing Luke's ring still on her finger. She caught him looking at it and hid her hand behind her back. "I should probably get in there." Trying to excuse herself from the awkwardness.

As she began to step around him, she caught a whiff of his cologne.

He turned around to face her, noticing how close she was. She was close enough for him to touch her, close enough for him to take her in his arms, shove her up against the wall and put his lips on hers but he didn't.

Instead he tightened his face, debating whether to say something or not. "It's him isn't it?" The sad tone of his voice made her wince hoping they could avoid this conversation but she decided to do what she always did. Pretend not to know what he was referring to. "What?"

"You chose him."

Rayna looked around noticing Deacon's drummer was walking aimlessly in the hallway within earshot. She shot Deacon a warning look. He nodded his head towards a nearby room.

They stepped inside, closing the door for privacy. He looked at her, patiently waiting for an answer. "Deacon, you and I have been friends for years. Why can't that be enough?" She looked drained, her voice tired and weak. She'd hadn't been sleeping and the little bit of energy she did have was spent on arguing with Maddie but that didn't excuse her from having this discussion with him. He was hurting too and wanted answers.

"Why can't I be enough?"

His words came out so effortlessly, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She cocked her head, unable to speak feeling like her world was caving in.

He started to pace the small room when she didn't answer him, running his fingers furiously through his hair trying to let off a little steam. "Just tell me what more could I possibly do to get you back?"

The corners of her mouth parted when she opened her to speak, scrambling her thoughts together. "We've been down this road so many times. You've told me you changed so many times."

And there it was. Their dark past creeping up on them once again. Only this time he wasn't going to let her win this battle. He wasn't going to walk away and watch her be happy with someone else. Not without a fight.

"Look I know I crossed the line when I found out about Maddie. I went down that road again but I don't want to do that again." Rayna let out a long sigh realizing how useless fighting with him was. He gently touched her arm, making her look at him. "I_ won't_ do that again." Her eyes searched his. She could tell he was being serious.

The way she looked at him, he could tell he had her captivated by his every word now.

"Maddie, she brings so much joy to my life ya know? It's amazing to see that kid pick up a guitar and when her face lights up it's like-" He pauses smiling at the memories. "It's like I'm finally the father I never thought I could be. It's that feeling you know, that she's a part of me." His eyes began to water. "I've never felt this way before. She's-she's my daughter. She's _our_ daughter. And the best part of her is you, Ray. We created her."

Rayna swallows hard, trying not to shed a tear but he continues.

"And Daphne. When that little girl jumps into my arms and calls me Uncle Deacon," He shakes his head with a laugh. "I mean how could anyone have a bad day when she's around?" He ducks his head to meet her gaze. "Rayna. You and the girls. You're my family." It doesn't take much after that when Rayna buries her face in her hands.

He takes a step closer to her, cupping her face with both hands. Her fingers wrap around his wrists as she stands there frozen for a moment wondering if he was going to kiss her again like he did a few nights ago.

"I should go." She says again, her voice shaking from being this close to him but yet she doesn't move.

Carefully and cautiously, he tucks her hair behind her ear and wipes her tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaning his face closer to hers. When he speaks his voice is soft and sweet, barely above a whisper. "Saturday night my rehab center is holding a family night. It would really mean the world to me if you came." She looked up at him, his eyes pleading with hers.

All of a sudden an electric shock runs through her body when he reaches for her hand. He tenderly presses his lips to her cheek and kisses a falling tear away before whispering in her ear. "Just think about it. Please."

**...To be continued!**


End file.
